purityfandomcom-20200222-history
The Nomadic Nerds
The Nomadic Nerds are a group of three nerds who all started the server in August 2019. It was founded by sonickmonx, supersteve0331, and Tom4749. They had absolutely no directive, plans, and were pretty poor, but sonickmonx really wanted to name their group so they were founded. They have now settled their new base, the Cavern. They are currently mining out a 64x64 square down to bedrock, and eventually more such that they can build a large underground cathedral. They are attempting to make names for themselves on the server and leave a legacy. History Early Days On their first day on the server, sonickmonx and supersteve made their way along the nether highway. Quickly sonickmonx found a portal that went to an abandoned base that had trees, a wheat farm, and lots of kelp nearby. While he waited for the kelp to cook, he gathered basics materials and supersteve0331 caught up with him. A couple of days later, supersteve0331 and sonickmonx both walked down the nether highway, preserving the little dried kelp they had left. They set up a temp base, and were joined a couple days later by Tom. Together they collected many basic resources over the first month and filled their ender chests. Sonickmonx's eye was constantly on the End, and once they left the next chapter began. End Troubles Sonickmonx was set on getting an elytra, and even more motivated after reading the entire wiki and seeing Passione's mission to monopolize Elytras. He, Tom4749, and supersteve0331 set out, expecting to spend days, if not weeks, collecting enchantments, elytras, and shulker shells. Tom4749 logged off on the first day, and put everything in an echest and suicided, leaving supersteve0331 and sonickmonx. Sonickmonx pioneered the journey, and supersteve0331 caught up. supersteve0331 then continued from sonickmonx's spot for 1 hour and found two cities, which made sonickmonx very salty. Then supersteve0331 made a highway for the two of them, but lagged and fell to his death. He had an elytra and shulker boxes so he decided to call that the end of his journey. Sonickmonx pressed on, made it 20k blocks out and found a city with a ship. He them promptly got carried away trying to kill a shulker that teleported outside and fell off the city and died. Legend says his girlfriend thought he was dying because he stopped everything, and just sat silently and motionlessly and cried. He then spent 2 days attempting to make it back. One more painful death and hours of journeying later, he made it back, got everything from the city, and got the shell of the shulker that caused him such pain. He named it "Pain Incarnate" and he plans to keep it safe in his ender chest for the rest of his time on the server. He later raided 2 more cities before getting killed by an unlucky enderman encounter, and plans to return to the end at some point to get more shulker shells and elytras, of which he currently has 23 shulker boxes and 2 elytras. Befriending TipTopBop Sonickmonx wanted to get to know TipTopBop after reading the wiki a second time, and when first talking to TipTopBop, TipTopBop thought he was a noob. When Sonickmonx mentioned he found his first elytra on foot, TipTop decided he might be worth talking to (Little did TipTopBop know he really is a noob). They added each other on Discord and talked about the server and TipTopBop gave him lots of advice and history behind the server. They plan to raid a base TipTop heard of on together on 9/13/19. Sonickmonx hopes to some day become allies and maybe basemates with TipTop and other members of Chromium, along with supersteve0331 and Tom4749. Other Notable Events Sonickmonx and supersteve0331 slaved away and got 33 stacks of obsidian one morning. On the way to conduct this trade, they were bed-bombed in spawn. They broke their beds and respawned at spawn and got the obsidian out of an echest. This trade was conducted with Wint3rFr0st, and sonickmonx got his first set of God armor and tools, and supersteve0331 got some mending books for future use. From there sonickmonx set out to coords of a base that DBiAuthority had given him a couple days prior and supersteve0331 headed back to base. Sonickmonx made it to coordinates of the base, and found some sweet loot. He is now is trying to recruit DBiAuthority to his base and team. His next objective is to kill a Wither and make a beacon to help with the mining. Category:Factions